Electrical components and semiconductor devices can be covered (e.g., encapsulated) in insulating packages through which conductive terminals extend. Such conductive terminals (leads) can be arranged as gull-wing or through-hole pins, for example. However, reactive species in the environment of such semiconductor devices can react with a metallurgy of the leads, which can lead to failure of the affected leads.